What happened to us?
by Saeshmea
Summary: KATHERINE & BREE - Season 5, after ep2 - Bree's strange, Katherine ask what's the matter, and they both asked to themselves what has happened to their relationship... after they talk they find the solution without words... they're MORE than friends...


**What had happened to us?**

When Katherine arrived at work noticed Bree really strange. She didn't say anything for a long time; she just cooked as if that was the only thing she had to do to live.

"Bree? Are you ok?" asked Katherine finally.

"Sure…" said Bree trying to smile but without look at Katherine "Why shouldn't I?"

"Bree…" said Katherine stopping Bree's hand, which was cutting some carrots, and holding her chin to make her look at her eyes "We're partners… and over than that, we're friends… best friends, I think… So, you can't lie me… Something's going on you… What's it?" asked Katherine really worried.

"Just…" said Bree as she was going to tell her what happened "… nothing" and she turned to the job she was doing and some tears fell from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you needn't hide your tears from me… you know it…" but Katherine got any reply from her friend. "Ok! I don't know what's on you, today… but I do know that there's something wrong between us from some time ago!"

"What do you mean!?" exclaimed Bree stopping her job and staring at Katherine.

"I'm not sure… but since we began our business we became really good friends, and we were great partners… but since…" she stopped.

"Since…?" asked Bree.

"Since Orson's back all changed…" said finally Katherine taking her look down knowing that what she had said could hurt her friend.

"I'm sorry"

I'm sorry. That were Bree's words. Katherine couldn't believe what her friend said, she was waiting for a slap on her face, or for Bree getting upset with her… but no, that didn't happened… Bree apologized…

"You're… you're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For what happened, for our friendship changing… I neither wanted it to pass… but… Orson came and… all changed…" she was missing words.

"So you also noticed it…"

"Of course I did… How couldn't I!? Without Orson in my life you… and after lose Benjamin… you were all what I had… and all seems great anyway… But when Orson came back… all had to change… he's my husband and I'm her wife… I mean, there are obligations that I have to obey…" Before finish her sentence Bree turned round to don't let her friend see her crying again.

"What are you talking about now?" asked Katherine noticing that Bree had stopped to just talk about what happened to their friendship "Bree? Are you trying to tell me why you're strange today?" Bree didn't answer "Is something that he had done to you?"

"I haven't said that!"

Katherine opened her eyes understanding the situation.

"Oh my god! What have happened? Have you just had an argument? A big argument? Hasn't he hit you… does him?"

"No, no… he doesn't… but…"

"What, Bree?" said Katherine caressing her friend's hand softly "You know you can talk with me about anything…"

"Nothing… let it go…" and Bree went back to her job, cutting carrots, and before Katherine could insisted on her, she cut herself.

"Oh god! You're bleeding! Wait!"

Katherine make Bree sat on the kitchen's furniture to take care of her injury, and without say anything, Bree told her…

"Yesterday night… I had promised him that I would cook for him, but I couldn't, I had an important meeting… I arrived really late at night… and he was there, at the dinning room, waiting for me to eat…" her voice was trembling and began to cry "He… he obligated me to cook as if I was just his servant!"

Without say anything, Katherine hugged Bree…

"You needn't be worry about that… he was a little upset, you'll see that when you come back he'll be waiting for you with a smile on his face…"

"But I'm not sure if I want to come back…"

"I don't understand…"

"I began to feel it before he went to prison… but now it's bigger…"

"Feel what?"

"I think I stopped loving him…" said Bree with a low voice.

"Are you sure…"

"Yeah… when he came back I felt as if I had an stranger in my house because I really didn't feel him as my husband… He just wanted things to came back as they were before he left… and he didn't understand that things had changed… that I had a job, were I had a partner, who I like to spent time with, too…"

Bree was staring at Katherine from her position on the furniture, and Katherine put down her look while Bree hold her hand and kissed it. Katherine's felt really good feeling Bree's lips on her skin. Then, Bree pulled her arm to take her closer to herself, and Katherine stayed on her tiptoes to be able to kiss her friend.

The first one was a sweet and short kiss, but the second one was longer, and full of all the passion they had hide for too long.

Katherine roll up Bree's skirt and removed her panties. Bree wasn't sure if that was real or if it was just an erotic dream… so she just let her friend play with her fingers on his pussy, as it became wet. Then she felt Katherine's hair on her thighs, and she grabbed the cupboard with her both hands as Katherine's lips kissed her wet pussy; and after she groaned really load when her friend introduced her tongue into herself.

"Oh my God, Katherine… what are we doing?!" said her among her moans.

"Come here, sweetie!" exclaimed Katherine pulling Bree towards her, and Bree jumped to the floor and they began to step back as they kissed passionately… Then Katherine took Bree's hand into her trousers, and Bree's fingers found Katherine's pussy, which was as wet as hers… and without knowing exactly what she was doing, she let her fingers to play on it…

"You're doing pretty good…" whispered Katherine as she pushed Bree against the door and kneeled down to gave her more fun.

"I love you…" said Bree without thinking.

"What have you said?" asked Katherine raising up.

"I said I love you…" and she smiled to her friend, who suddenly kissed her again… but that wasn't a passion kiss, that was a love kiss.

"I love you too" whispered Katherine.

Suddenly they listened a car coming, and Bree turned round to watch from the door's crystal.

"Oh my god! Is Orson!" exclaimed as she put right again her skirt.

"Hello darling" said Orson kissing Bree when he came in "How's going?"

Katherine quickly take Bree's panties from the floor and went back to the job she was doing before all began.

"All's fine, dear" answered Bree.

"Great! Because I will be waiting you at home…" he said "on the bedroom" he whispered "ok?" and he left.

"I'll have to decide what I'm going to do with that!" exclaimed Bree taking her hands to her forehead.

"Well…" said Katherine "as you think you should put on your panties" and she threw the panties to Bree and they both began to laugh.


End file.
